Mon propre poison
by Assaali
Summary: Une bouteille de rhum à son nom et une tendance à boire plus que de raison, Harry pense avoir trouvé la solution pour fuir sa non-relation avec Draco. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre serpentard s'impose avec lui un soir de beuverie.
1. Chapter 1

Harry regardait le volume de rhum restant dans sa bouteille. Encore un peu plus que la moitié. Parfait. Ce soir, il en avait besoin. Il avait spécialement besoin de cette douce brûlure coulant le long de sa gorge et lui picotant les lèvres au passage. Cette petite douleur si étrangement rassurante dans ce moment d'oubli.

Personne n'avait encore osé venir lui parler, excepté le barman bien évidemment, et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à quiconque. Il venait juste boire jusqu'à l'oubli et espérer revenir à Poudlard le lendemain matin pas trop amoché pour que sa sortie passe inaperçue.

L'alcool faisait peu à peu son effet à travers son système de telle sorte qu'il n'osait plus à présent se lever trop rapidement. Il n'était pas du genre à boire pour se saouler à la moindre occasion, du moins aimait-il le penser. D'ailleurs, il pensait que boire beaucoup pour aucune raison apparente n'était pas une très bonne idée; il fallait une occasion spéciale. De ce fait, vouloir oublier constituait une parfaite raison de boire plus que de raison.

-Harry Potter… Dans un petit bar perdu…

Le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol se fit entendre à sa gauche alors qu'une masse s'installait à ses côtés. Normalement, Harry aurait décidé d'ignorer son nouveau voisin déjà trop envahissant. Cependant, il n'était visiblement pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix bien connue par lui.

-Théodore Nott. Que fais-tu ici?

Sa voix contenait de la surprise en plus de l'énervement. Dire que voir le serpentard se joindre à lui dans ce petit bar était surprenant constituait un bel euphémisme. Le bar se situait à environ vingt minutes à pied du quartier Privet Drive. Il s'agissait donc d'un bar plus que banal dans tout le pays. De surcoît, moldu. Alors que venait faire un serpentard par ici?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tes amis sont trop aveugles pour s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe que je le suis également, répondit le serpentard comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il s'arrêta alors que le barman s'approchait d'eux.

-Bonjour, désirez-vous quelque chose à boire?  
-Qu'avez-vous comme bière rousse? Répondit Théodore.  
-Il y a la bière de la maison, mais vous pouvez également prendre celles indiquées sur ce panneau.  
-J'essaierais bien celle de la maison s'il-vous-plaît.

Le barman décapsula d'une main habile ladite bière avant de lui demander s'il la désirait dans un verre ou non. Harry en profita pour reprendre quelque gorgée de son alcool favori alors que Théodore goûtait à sa bière, déclarant tout de suite après qu'elle était tout à fait acceptable. Le rouge et or eut l'espoir un moment que le serpentard resterait en silence et le laisserait boire en paix.

-Pourquoi Drago? Demanda Théodore

Faux espoir.

-Écoute, si tu es venu m'embêter à propos de lui et de Samuel, autant partir tout de suite.  
-Simon.  
-Je m'en fiche.

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant boire un peu de sa bière.

-Je suis juste curieux à savoir pourquoi tu es attiré par Drago.

Pour la première fois, Harry remonta la tête vers son voisin et plongea son regard dans celui bleu marine du serpentard. Après un certain temps, il se décida à répondre.

-Sincèrement, je l'ignore. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir été, déclara-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, Harry replongea vers sa bouteille afin d'en prendre à nouveau une petite gorgée pour sentir la brûlure familière. Il se rappela alors que le serpentard avait su le trouver alors qu'il n'aurait certainement pas du.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu m'as trouvé. Mentionna Harry  
-Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et lancé un sort de localisation sur ton écharpe quelques secondes avant que tu ne transplanes. Facile quand la personne que tu désires suivre ne sait pas qu'elle l'est.  
-Ma réaction à table était-elle aussi visible? Demanda Harry d'une voix mal assurée.  
-Non, mais il s'agissait d'une suite logique. Toi et Drago ne cessiez de vous attirer/repousser depuis quelques semaines. Hermione et Ron sont peut-être trop occupés sur leur petit nuage pour le remarquer, mais ni moi, ni Blaise n'avons été dupes. Pour le reste, je l'ignore. Spécialement pour Luna qui semble être dans un autre monde.

Entendre Théodore parler ainsi de leur tablée rappela à Harry à quel point la guerre les avait changés et les avait réunis. Blaise avait été le premier à changer de camp, s'adressant à Hermione directement au lieu d'un professeur. À la surprise générale, Draco fut le deuxième à faire le changement, clamant haut et fort qu'aucune personne sur Terre n'asservirait un Malefoy. Puis, Pansy s'était jointe à l'ordre à titre d'espionne, principalement au sujet du recrutement de nouveaux mangemorts. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Milicent et Théodore avait décidé de se joindre à l'Ordre également, mais le résultat restait le même. Le petit groupe s'était d'abord haï intensément avant de s'accepter à la suite d'une bataille lourde en perte. Lorsqu'Harry eut vaincu Voldemort, il n'y eut aucune raison de rompre cette trêve. Depuis, les relations étaient devenues assez cordiales jusqu'à développer une véritable amitié dans certains cas.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de Draco en ce moment. Vois-tu, j'étais venu pour oublier le tout.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le hochement de tête de son voisin. Soulagé, il reprit la contemplation de sa bouteille de rhum. Sa gorge était toujours nouée par le souvenir de Drago et Samuel se lançant dans un baiser plus qu'enflammé.

-Comment penses-tu retourner à l'école? Tu ne peux visiblement pas transplaner.  
-Je vais probablement louer une chambre dans un hôtel proche. À moins que je ne trouve un gars mignon avec qui partir. Demain on est samedi, on ne remarquera pas mon absence trop tôt.

Ce fut le moment où Théodore remarqua que certains hommes semblaient proches, ainsi que des couples hétérosexuels. Il fronça des sourcils. Il avait pourtant entendu parler que les moldus avaient parfois tendance à être peu ouvert d'esprit. Pourtant, le bar regorgeait d'un bon nombre de personnes, nous étions vendredi soir après tout, et différents groupes ou types de couples évoluaient ici. Ce fut le barman qui le lui expliqua.

-Je ne tolère pas les préjugés de toutes sortes dans mon bar. Celui qui a un problème avec ça a directement un problème avec moi. Les gens qui viennent ici aiment pouvoir prendre du bon temps sans se sentir jugés.  
-Brillant, commenta tout simplement Théodore.  
-Alors Harry, vas-tu un jour terminer cette bouteille? Poursuivit le barman avec un sourire franc.

L'interpellé surprit le serpentard en retournant le sourire au barman et en riant légèrement.

-Pas ce soir Dan, pas ce soir. Ça ne te dérange toujours pas j'espère?  
-Bien sûr que non. Au fait, il y a ce petit blond de l'autre côté du bar qui te lance quelques regards depuis tantôt. Son ami a décidé d'aller coller une petite rousse au lieu de rester en sa compagnie.  
-Tu es un vrai ami, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?  
-Ne lui brise pas le cœur…

Sur ces derniers mots, le barman repartit parler à d'autres clients.

-Tu as toujours la même bouteille? Demanda le serpentard.  
-Oui. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques mois. Et à chaque fois que je reviens ici, Dan me la ressort pour que je la boive. Regarde, il y a même mon nom dessus!

Sur ces mots, Harry partit d'un léger rire. Théodore s'aperçut alors qu'Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-survécu, le Golden Boy, était rendu tout simplement saoul. Pire, il venait de lancer une œillade au dit-blond qui le regardait de l'autre bord.

-Ne te retiens pas pour moi, ria-t-il en pointant de la tête le blond. J'étais venu voir comment tu t'en sortais, et je vois que tu te trouves dans un bon endroit finalement. J'aime bien la place.

Le serpentard se retourna vers son autre voisin afin de se présenter. Harry fut surpris, puisque Théodore était loin d'être très social de nature. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris qu'il l'aille suivi. Cependant, le rappel de Draco et Samuel –non Simon- lui créa à nouveau une boule amère dans la gorge alors qu'il s'avança vers le blond. Il avait besoin d'oublier et vite. Et quoi de mieux qu'un autre charmant blond pour l'y aider?

Plus tard dans la soirée, un Harry plutôt éméché rejoindra à nouveau Théodore.

-Tu ne diras rien à propos d'ici… et de tout ça?  
-Non, répondit tout simplement Théodore.  
-Merci.  
-Tu pars avec le blond?  
-Non, il vient de se faire rejoindre par son meilleur ami complètement saoul et en pleine crise existentielle.

Étant trop occupé à partir dans un fou rire, complétement saoul visiblement, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il venait de réussir ainsi à arracher un premier vrai rire franc à Théodore.

Finalement, Harry prit une chambre simple dans un quelconque hôtel alors que Théodore utilisa ses propres ressources pour passer la nuit. Le lendemain, personne n'avait remarqué qu'Harry avait disparu. Ron et Hermione était trop occupé l'un avec l'autre. Les autres gryffondors pensaient qu'il serait avec ces derniers et les serpentards n'étant pas assez proche n'avait rien soupçonné. Quant à Théodore, il prétexta s'être endormi dans une salle abandonnée avec un livre, ce que personne ne douta étant donné les habitudes du serpentard.

Harry faisait des efforts pour endurer Simon. Il avait enfin appris son nom, bien qu'il ne le veuille pas, même s'il continuait parfois à l'appeler Samuel dans le seul but de l'embêter. Draco continuait de l'asticoter, et parfois même de l'allumer lorsque personne ne les entourant se tenait proche. Le fait de devoir travailler en binôme en Potion provoquait justement ces moments. Le gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ses discussions avec le blond ni ne pouvait freiner la hausse d'hormones qu'il ressentait lorsque son coéquipier blaguait ou lorsqu'il entrapercevait son corps.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Harry était retourné quelques fois au bar de son quartier d'enfance. À chaque fois, Théodore venait le rejoindre. Un jour, le rouge et or lui demanda comment il faisait pour toujours savoir quand il était là. Le serpentard lui avait répondu en riant qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé le sort de localisation, ce qu'Harry n'avait également pas pensé à faire. Et il portait toujours son écharpe. Ses amis ne se rendaient toujours pas compte de ses disparitions, à moins qu'ils ne préfèrent ne pas lui poser de questions, bien que connaissant Hermione cette dernière hypothèse fut peu probable.

La neige était finalement arrivée, laissant sa trainée blanche recouvrir les sols de Poudlard. Depuis quelques semaines, Théodore s'était mis en couple avec Colin Creevey, à la surprise de tous. Au début, Harry avait été très surpris de cette annonce, lui qui aimait croire qu'il connaissait un peu plus le serpentard que les autres, ou du moins différemment. Après quelques semaines, il lui avait directement demandé pourquoi Colin. La réponse que lui avait donné le serpentard l'avait d'abord surpris. D'ailleurs, il lui avait fallu un certain temps de réflexion avant d'en comprendre le sens. Théodore lui avait répondu qu'il sortait avec le jeune Creevey puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire la conversation –il la faisait bien tout seul-, que le jeune homme était assez rafraîchissant par son attitude énergique et qu'étrangement il aimait beaucoup passer du temps en sa compagnie, sans rien dire pendant que lui lisait un livre et que Colin développait ses photos. Harry s'était alors demandé si c'était vraiment ça l'amour, combler le vide et être confortable.

Draco avait également cessé de sortir depuis peu avec Simon, au grand plaisir d'Harry qui croyait que le blond et lui allait enfin cesser leur petit jeu. Cependant, l'espoir fut de courte durée, le blond entamant aussitôt une nouvelle relation avec un certain Turner – Harry ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom. Il avait même eu une dispute à ce sujet ce matin avec Draco. Il commençait à en avoir assez de se faire allumer dans le dos des petits amis du blond alors que Draco ne semblait pas avoir envie de plus. D'ailleurs, Harry ne savait toujours pas comment Draco avait réussi à s'en sortir intact de leur dispute, alors que lui était totalement déprimé et frustré, et que leur situation restait encore la même. Le rouge et or avait décidé que ce soir il allait au bar et qu'il aller oublier toute cette histoire, encore une fois.

-Harry! Je suis tellement content de te voir!  
-Bon sens Dan! Il y a tellement de monde ce soir! S'exclama Harry en essayant de paraître joyeux.

Les deux hommes devaient crier pour s'entendre parler. Harry prit sa place habituelle, heureux que celle-ci soit libre. Peu de temps après, Théodore arriva et s'assit à sa gauche, commentant également le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait ce soir. Hermione avait lui raconté lors du souper qu'elle avait vu par hasard Harry et Draco lever le ton l'un envers l'autre ce matin. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle espérait vivement que, pour citer la demoiselle, «Ces deux-là ne recommenceraient pas leur petite guerre d'enfantillage stupide qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient jeunes!». Le serpentard avait alors trouvé surprenant le manque de clairvoyance de la jeune femme, préfète et meilleure élève de leur promotion. Pour lui, le petit jeu auquel ils jouaient tous les deux était tellement évident qu'il ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient ne pas le voir. Le serpentard avait alors rapidement compris les enjeux de la dispute et savait qu'il retrouverait ce soir un Survivant démoli. Comme de fait, ce dernier était déjà affalé sur le comptoir, sa fameuse bouteille en main.

-J'ai presque encore rien bu, commenta Harry à l'arrivée de Théodore. Tu en as entendu parler je suppose... Il paraît qu'on a fait du bruit, même si personne n'a compris de quoi on se parlait. Tant mieux d'ailleurs…  
-Hermione m'en a parlé. Elle espérait que vous ne recommenciez pas à vous battre.

Un rire jaune s'échappa du rouge et or.

-Et elle est supposée être brillante.  
-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit.

La soirée commença comme toutes les autres. Harry appréciait la brûlure du rhum blanc tandis que Théodore observait silencieusement la masse que formait la clientèle du bar.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me rejoins presque toujours. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant que je suis relativement correct quand je viens ici et que je ne ferais pas de bêtises majeures. La place est sécuritaire et Dan ne me laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi.  
-Je sais, mais étrangement j'aime assez venir ici. Ça détonne assez de… de l'école et c'est plaisant de rester ici à regarder les gens. J'aime voir évoluer les gens.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'à la fin octobre, soit un mois et demi après la première fois qu'il l'avait suivi, il avait décidé de ne pas venir voir son état. Il avait préféré rester avec Colin à lire un bon livre. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'il passerait la soirée à se demander qui il y avait au bar à ce moment et quelles anecdotes Dan allait raconter. Il avait réalisé qu'il aimait réellement l'ambiance du bar et qu'il utilisait Harry comme prétexte pour y retourner.

-Ton cousin est venu il y a deux semaines, déclara alors soudainement Dan à Harry.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de rhum, ce qui enflamma sa gorge d'avantage, alors que Théodore fut surpris d'entendre parler de la famille d'Harry. Il avait cru qu'Harry n'avait plus aucune famille.

-Il racontait qu'il partait en voyage avec sa famille pendant deux semaines en décembre, soit la semaine prochaine et l'autre ensuite, ainsi que deux autres en janvier.  
-A-t-il dit où ils partaient? Demanda Harry sans réellement être intéressé par la réponse.  
-Floride et Égypte je crois, répondit Dan.  
-Faut croire que le gros Vernon a dû avoir une promotion…

Dan ne répondit pas, jugeant tout simplement le jeune homme du regard avant de se diriger vers d'autres clients.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille, déclara simplement Théodore.  
-Et crois-moi, il n'y a rien en eux que tu ne veuilles connaître.

Comme toujours, une gorgée d'alcool suivit ses propos. Un petit silence s'installa alors qu'Harry se perdit un moment dans ses pensées. Il venait ici pour oublier sa dispute avec Draco, mais il n'avait pas plus envie de penser à sa famille. Il fut surpris cependant de se voir continuer.

-À la mort de mes parents, j'ai été recueilli par la sœur de ma mère et son mari. Ils sont… disons… sans tu sais quoi… Ils habitent près d'ici, à environ vingt minutes de marche. J'ai connu ce bar, d'abord et avant tout, car je désirais travailler cet été et que Dan a accepté de me prendre pour l'aider à l'entrepôt.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse poursuivre, le dit Dan s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire gêné et visiblement débordé par le nombre de clients.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas venu pour ça, et que je ne t'ai pas vraiment montré le boulot, mais je voudrais savoir, Harry, si tu accepterais de m'aider ce soir?

Pendant quelques secondes, le gryffondor ne fit que regarder le barman d'un regard surpris.

-Je ne connais rien du boulot…  
-Tout le monde sait décapsuler des bières et tu connais déjà le tiers des cocktails. Mais en fait, j'aimerais simplement que tu prennes les commandes des gens et que tu leur apportes. Je m'occuperais spécifiquement du bar alors que tu tourneras entre les tables et les banquettes.

Il y eut un petit silence alors qu'Harry évaluait la proposition.

-Écoute, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de…  
-J'accepte, coupa Harry. Parler avec tous ces gens me fera d'avantage oublier que cette bouteille je crois. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère, demanda-t-il à Théo, au cas où.  
-Aucunement! Allez, va sauver encore tous ces gens. J'ai assez hâte de te voir te trimballer avec un cabaret et plusieurs bières déséquilibrées dessus…

Harry lui tira tout simplement la langue alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté du bar. Il se saisit d'abord d'un petit tablier de hanche pour mettre l'argent et d'un cabaret. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir sur le mur derrière le bar en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Un grand merci Harry! S'exclama à nouveau Dan avec une expression de pur soulagement.

Pendant les prochaines quatre heures, Harry déambula entre les différents groupes pour prendre les commandes et leur apporter l'alcool. Théodore fut surpris avec quelle efficacité et quelle aisance le Sauveur se déplaçait dans le bar. Il remarqua également que beaucoup de monde semblait laisser un bon pourboire. Il le détailla curieusement et comprit pourquoi quand il vit le sourire que le gryffondor adressait aux gens, le look saut du lit que ses cheveux lui donnaient en plus de la sensualité qu'il pouvait dégager lorsqu'il se promenait et qu'il parlait aux clients. L'image qu'il projetait était fort différente de celle de Poudlard. Fort différente…

*****Pendant ce temps à Poudlard*****

-Dis Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry? Demanda un Draco plutôt échevelé à la préfète.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le souper.  
-Quoi? Comment ça tu ne le sais pas? Tu es pourtant sa meilleure amie non?  
-Et toi! Tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec lui depuis le début et tu ne le sais pas plus!

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Drago avait les yeux ressortis par la surprise, la bouche formant un O, ressemblant, ainsi peu gracieusement, à un poisson. La surprise se peignait sur chacun de ses traits.

-Tu pensais sérieusement que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? Tu as plutôt de la chance que je sois la seule! Ce n'est pas de mes affaires ce qui se passe entre vous, mais n'ait pas la stupidité de penser que vous êtes réellement subtils.  
-Tu ne sais réellement pas où il se trouve? Demanda agressivement une deuxième fois le blond.  
-Non, répondit Hermione d'une voix plus douce. J'ai passé la soirée avec Ron et je venais juste retourner des livres à la bibliothèque.  
-D'accord.

Sans même dire au revoir ou merci, le serpentard tourna les talons et partir chercher le brun ailleurs. Hermione le regarda partir en se demandant réellement où Harry était en ce moment. Elle savait qu'il gardait toujours avec lui la carte des maraudeurs donc elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ce moyen. Après avoir été porté ses livres à la bibliothèque comme prévu, elle déambula brièvement dans les couloirs afin de chercher son meilleur ami. Elle rentra finalement à la tour des gryffondors, ses recherches s'avérant infructueuses. Elle demanda à Ron s'il n'avait pas vu Harry. Son petit ami lui répondit par la négative avant de l'attirer dans un baiser enflammé, pas plus inquiet que ça de la disparition du rouge et or.

***** De retour au bar*****

Harry et Dan avait réussi à combler la demande et tous les clients avaient eu leurs consommations à temps. La demande resta élevée très longtemps et Dan fut très content des recettes et de l'ambiance de la soirée. Le nombre de clients avait fini par descendre peu à peu au même rythme que la nuit avançait. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que trois petits groupes, Harry remit son tablier et l'argent des bières à Dan, le sourire grand comme rarement on ne l'avait vu avoir ces derniers temps.

-Je te jure, si tu pouvais avoir un horaire plus disponible, je t'engagerais à l'instant, lui lança le barman.

Ce dernier donna également quelques billets au gryffondor pour son aide et même si Harry considérait que le pourboire était suffisant et qu'il le faisait uniquement pour aider son ami, il avait appris avec le temps qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec le propriétaire à ce propos.

-Tu sais jouer au billard? Demanda alors un Harry plutôt pompette à Théodore qui n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état.  
-J'ai déjà joué quelques fois, mais c'était il y a longtemps.  
-Viens jouer avec moi alors!

Devant un Harry plus qu'enthousiaste, le serpentard n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter. Au moins il connaissait les règles ce qui évita au rouge et or de devoir lui expliquer. Après tout, avec tout l'alcool que le brun avait ingéré, s'en était bien mieux ainsi. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient à peu près au même niveau de jeu, bien qu'Harry gagna plus de parties. Finalement, un autre groupe d'hommes se joignirent à eux. Il s'agissait d'une bande d'amis qui fêtait la promotion de l'un d'eux. Les deux sorciers étaient tant absorbés dans leur petit tournoi ainsi que dans leurs conversations qu'aucun d'eux ne virent le flash d'un appareil photo. Finalement, ils jouèrent au billard jusqu'aux petites heures avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Comme d'habitude, Théo utilisa ses propres ressources tandis qu'Harry loua une chambre ailleurs. Ce dernier s'aperçut, au même moment où la fatigue l'emporta, qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois ce soir pensé à ses problèmes avec Draco. Le lendemain, Harry prétexta avoir eu besoin de rester seul dans la salle sur demande tandis que Théo mentit en disant qu'il avait passé la soirée et la nuit à étudier pour les examens qui s'en venait à grand pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Mot d'Auteur: Merci à tous pour vos avis et vos encouragements! L'histoire en est à l'étape de correction. Elle contient 4 chapitres en tout et pour tout. Merci à ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer le problème avec le deuxième chapitre, je le reposte en espérant avoir régler le problème (je ne suis pas la plus habile avec le site XD). Les prochains chapitres suivront dès que moi et ma Beta avons fini de les corriger. Bonne lecture!

***HPTN***HPTN***HPTN***HPTN***

-Tu ne tiens pas à moi! Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille ou de ce que tu aimerais faire! Tu ne ME parles jamais.  
-Chéri…  
-Non il n'y a pas de chéri qui tienne! Je suis fatigué Théo. J'en ai marre! Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu feras des efforts, c'est faux. Tu ne changeras pas. Tu disparais des soirées durant, des nuits et tu ne m'avises presque jamais. Je veux quelqu'un d'attentionné et qui tiendra à moi. Quelqu'un qui m'aimera vraiment! J'en ai marre de devoir te courir après!  
-Mais Colin… S'il-te-plaît…

Le serpentard tenta de prendre son poignet afin de le retenir de partir.

-Ne me touche pas! C'EST FINI! Je ne veux plus de ton indifférence et de ton silence.

Sur ces mots, le gryffondor partit en courant par la porte principale, laissant Théodore seul dans le hall d'entrée au milieu des autres élèves. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait partir son dorénavant ex-petit ami. Les larmes montèrent rapidement vers ses yeux et il quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité avant que les autres ne le voient pleurer. Plus loin, Harry regarda Théo d'un air triste et il sut que ce soir le serpentard se rendrait à leur bar habituel.

*****Plus tard dans la soirée*****

-Que veux-tu boire de fort Théo? Demanda le barman alors que le serpentard s'asseyait à sa place habituelle.  
-Comment sais-tu que…  
-Il est encore tôt dans la soirée. Normalement, Harry arrive avant toi. Tu as un air démoli. Je sais reconnaître un homme qui a besoin d'oublier depuis le temps… non pas que j'approuve nécessairement.  
-Je… Je viens de me faire laisser par mon petit ami, expliqua-t-il platement.

Une masse bien connue s'installa alors à sa droite.

-Vodka pure. Et c'est moi qui paie. Tu veux la bouteille ou juste un verre? Demanda Harry d'une voix assurée.  
-J'aime bien le principe de la bouteille…  
-Parfait.

Le barman prit une bouteille de vodka et écrit au gros crayon noir sur le dessus «Théo» avant de la tendre au concerné, non sans un regard réprobateur en direct d'Harry. Le serpentard prit une bonne gorgée avant de s'étouffer sous la brûlure.

-Doucement, conseilla gentiment Harry. Apprécie le goût et la brûlure avant tout. Vois-tu, l'alcool pur c'est bon pour le niveau d'alcool, mais également pour cette brûlure qu'elle offre lorsque tu la bois.  
-Comment savais-tu que… Par Merlin Harry! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Le gryffondor avait une longue coupure le long de la joue en plus d'avoir les cheveux en bataille. Du moins, plus qu'à l'habitude.

-Je… Draco m'a attiré dans une salle de classe vide cet après-midi après poti… après le cours. _–Après tout il était en terrain moldu.-_ Il a commencé à m'allumer et comme toujours, je n'ai pas su dire non. Et encore comme toujours, il ne fait rien de réellement concret, du genre il ne m'embrasse pas ni rien… Mais c'était intense.

Il prit une courte pause, le temps de chercher ses mots. Un peu comme s'il pesait ce qu'il allait dire, ou comment il allait le dire. Prenant une gorgée de son propre verre, il continua de raconter l'incident sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

\- Ça a continué un court moment jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la voix de Turner au travers de la porte appelant Draco. Semble-t-il qu'il avait vu Draco rentrer dans la pièce, mais sans me voir. Draco a réagi au quart de tour et m'a repoussé violemment vers un coin avant de se lever. –Harry pointa sa coupure sur la joue.- J'ai tombé sur une table. Le pire, c'est que Turner ne s'est aperçut de rien.

Il plongea son regard douloureux dans celui de Théo tout aussi souffrant, entrechoqua sa bouteille avec celle de son compagnon de buverie avant de prendre une bonne gorgée de son rhum.

-Je suis désolé pour Colin. J'ai cru comprendre que…  
-Pas envie d'en parler, juste envie d'oublier, déclara le serpentard d'une voix presque froide.  
-D'accord.

De l'autre côté du bar, Dan regardait les deux jeunes hommes d'un air triste. Comme l'amour pouvait parfois faire souffrir. Il regarda les deux paquets cadeaux qui trainaient sous le comptoir et dévia son regard vers le sac que transportait Théodore.

Il se souvient encore de la première fois que ce dernier était apparu dans ce bar. Il s'était inquiété pour Harry. Finalement, le jeune homme s'était révélé être un parfait compagnon pour les moments de détresse d'Harry. Il avait rapidement apprécié son esprit acéré et ses commentaires intelligents. Son humour, bien que plutôt rare, et tout autant particulier, le faisait bien rire. Il avait le tour de faire changer les idées d'Harry et d'amener tout le monde dans une meilleure humeur. Ce qui était plutôt étrange de la part d'un jeune homme pourtant relativement gêné. Il était triste pour lui. Lorsqu'il parlait de son Colin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il rayonnait littéralement et sa relation semblait étrangement amener de la stabilité à Harry.

La soirée continua d'avancer sans problème. Dan profita du moment où Harry partit aux toilettes pour demander à Théo de glisser les deux paquets dans son sac, lui faisant promettre de donner celui à Harry pour Noël de sa part et de ne pas ouvrir le sien avant la dite date. Après deux heures à boire et à parler, les deux sorciers avaient atteint le moment de bien-être embrumé qu'apportait l'alcool. Harry riait à présent stupidement aux commentaires de Théodore sur les autres clients.

-Hooo! J'adore cette chanson! Allez, viens danser avec moi.  
-Hum… Harry, je sais pas.  
-S'il-te-plaît! Tu ne peux quand même pas me refuser de danser sur I love Rock'n'Roll!

Théodore se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse où d'autres personnes se laissaient également gagner par la musique. Harry colla aussitôt son corps au sien, posant un bras autour de son cou et commença à balancer des hanches au son de la musique. Le serpentard enroula automatiquement un bras autour de la taille du Sauveur et se laissa lui aussi entraîner par la musique. Au milieu de la foule, il ne se sentait pas embarrassé de danser, comme à son habitude. Au contraire, il apprécia l'anonymat de la foule et de pouvoir se laisser aller un peu. Avec Harry, il avait appris à laisser paraître plus d'émotions que normalement et en ce moment, il ne demandait rien d'autres qu'un moment de paix d'esprit. Il rencontra le regard vert du jeune homme et se laissa aller dans ce tourbillon de couleur.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, déclara Harry avant de rire, bien que ce ne fût pas drôle.  
-Moi non plus figure-toi, répondit-il avant de se laisser aller lui aussi dans un rire heureux.

Harry sentait l'alcool envelopper confortablement son esprit. Il prit conscience de la proximité qu'il avait avec le corps de Théo et ne se sentit pas inconfortable pour autant. Théodore était un peu plus grand que lui et la guerre lui avait formé une légère musculature. La friction entre son corps et le sien fit rapidement monter la température du jeune gryffondor. Enhardi par l'alcool, sa main qui se trouvait initialement derrière les épaules du serpentard remonta vers les cheveux de ce dernier avant d'y passer la main.

Théodore ressentit un frisson à cette caresse et rapprocha d'avantage le corps d'Harry contre le sien en prenant un rythme plus sensuel. Il pencha la tête vers son cou et huma doucement le parfum qui en ressortait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le gryffondor avait une odeur enivrante. Aucun des deux ne s'aperçut que la chanson était finie et qu'une autre avait commencée.

Harry n'avait conscience que du corps collé contre le sien, ce corps dont les courbes semblaient s'accorder un peu trop bien avec les siennes. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne lorsque la main de Théo se glissa sous son t-shirt et vint lui caresser le bas du dos en une caresse légère. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux t'embarquer là-dedans… avertit Harry.

La voix d'Harry avait descendu d'une octave alors que son regard fut troublé cette fois par les nouvelles sensations. Avoir été sobre, il n'aurait certainement pas faite cette invitation à demi voilée. Cette vision et cette voix fit beaucoup plus d'effets à Théodore que celui-ci ne l'avouerait jamais. Comme réponse, le serpentard se pencha davantage encore dans le cou d'Harry avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Il remonta doucement vers l'oreille en laissant une trainée de baisers tous aussi légers avant d'y murmurer d'une voix suave qu'il ignorait qu'il avait : «Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs?».

-Ma famille est en vacances, répondit Harry le souffle saccadé. J'ai une maison à vingt minutes à pied.  
-Accepté.

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent à regret et se déplacèrent vers le bar avant de prendre le sac de Théodore et de lancer un au revoir gêné à un Dan bien trop occupé par la clientèle. La marche vers le 4 Privet Drive se fit silencieusement alors que chacun se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée, si c'était bien réel. Arrivés finalement face à la demeure, les deux rentrèrent rapidement en utilisant la clé cachée à l'intérieur de la sortie d'air du sèche-linge.

-Alors c'est ici que tu as grandi, déclara simplement Théo, tentant de remplir le silence.  
-Effectivement. Et tu es bien trop attirant, ta chemise ainsi détachée, pour te concentrer davantage sur la maison que sur moi, changeant rapidement de sujet Harry, d'un côté peur désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet de sa famille, et de l'autre empressé de connaître la suite des choses.

Harry colla immédiatement Théo contre la porte d'entrée avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser enflammé. Le sac de Théo tomba sur le sol alors que ses mains entourèrent à nouveau la taille du gryffondor. Ce dernier vacilla légèrement dans ses bras et se détacha de ses lèvres.

-Ma tête tourne…  
-Une chance qu'on a décidé de ne pas transplaner, répondit Théo.

Harry partit d'un fou rire, preuve de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, et entraîna le serpentard à l'étage avant de les amener dans la salle de bain.

-Tu es sûr que personne ne viendra ici ce soir?  
-Certain, répondit un Harry haletant par les baisers déposés sur son cou.

Il fit partir magiquement le jet de la douche, surprenant Théo.

-Tu fais de la magie sans baguette! S'exclama ce dernier, se surprenant lui-même d'avoir réussi à réaliser quelque chose et à avoir formulé une phrase complète.  
-Tu ne diras rien à personne j'espère… dit Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

Comme réponse, le serpentard enleva le t-shirt du gryffondor avec empressement avant de l'asseoir sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Il commença par embrasser son cou avant de descendre sur son épaule et ensuite son torse où il s'amusa à taquiner la pointe des mamelons dressés habilement avec ses dents et sa langue. Rapidement, Harry se mit à pousser de petits gémissements et à encourager le serpentard en lui caressant les cheveux de ses mains. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, alors que le feu en lui s'agrandissait à chaque toucher. Il le força à se relever et lui enleva à son tour son chandail. Théodore en profita ensuite pour soulever Harry du comptoir pour le coller contre le mur, les jambes du gryffondor entourant sa taille. Un petit grognement s'échappa des lèvres du nouvellement célibataire alors que sa propre érection rencontra celle d'Harry à travers leurs vêtements. Il lui massa habilement les fesses –et quelles belles fesses il avait- avant de l'entraîner dans un autre long baiser qui les laisserait tous deux pantelants. La friction de leurs corps augmenta le feu qui les consumaient de plus en plus. Les mains d'Harry s'agrippèrent aux épaules de son amant en une tentative de garder encore un peu le contrôle de sa pensée.

Les mains du Sauveur descendirent d'elle-même vers le pantalon de son amant avant d'y détacher le bouton et de descendre le vêtement le long de ses cuisses. L'air rencontra la peau nue de ses jambes et un frisson le prit, rendant la situation plus réelle. Ils étaient bel et bien en train de faire ce qu'il faisait… et tout se passait si rapidement.

Le serpentard remit Harry sur ses pieds avant d'enlever sa paire de jeans lui-même sans même que leurs lèvres ne se séparent. Harry en profita également pour enlever le restant de ses vêtements.

-Tu n'entreras pas dans la douche en boxer j'espère, dit Harry d'un ton suggestif.

Le souffle manqua au pauvre serpentard alors qu'il regarda son amant lui embrasser le torse tout en descendant sur ses genoux en face de lui. Il commença par lui embrasser la hanche avant de descendre lentement son boxer noir du même côté en embrassant la peau nouvellement découverte. Il refit son petit manège de l'autre côté et se recula un moment pour admirer Théo. Sa tête était penchée un peu vers le côté; ses yeux bleu marine le fixaient avec lubricité alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il sut que malgré l'alcool, il se souviendrait à jamais de cette image beaucoup trop érotique.

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du gryffondor alors qu'il rapprocha ses lèvres du ventre tentant, détournant son regard de celui de Théo. Il posa un baiser léger sur le nombril avant de continuer sa descente en une ligne imaginaire vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il laissa une trainée humide le long de cette ligne imaginaire tandis qu'il descendait au même rythme le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses du jeune homme, libérant enfin son érection. Il arrêta ses baisers à la base de son membre avant de se reculer et de souffler doucement sur la traînée que ses baisers venaient de créer. Il sentit le frisson qu'il venait de créer chez son amant alors que ce dernier arquait le dos sous la sensation.

Un autre souffle dirigé vers le bout du membre entraîna un halètement plus profond chez le serpentard. Sans lui laisser le temps de prévoir, Harry engloutit l'érection d'un seul coup dans sa bouche. Il fut récompensé d'un gémissement tandis que le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de pousser vers le fond de cet antre humide et chaud. Heureusement qu'Harry s'y était préparé sinon il aurait pu facilement s'étouffer de surprise. Le rouge et or entreprit de faire un mouvement de va et vient le long du membre, aspirant et jouant de sa langue autour, taquinant parfois le bout. Une main accompagna bientôt la bouche tandis que l'autre jouait avec les bourses délicatement. Les gémissements se faisaient à présent beaucoup plus bruyants et réguliers.

-Harry… Je vais… Arrête sinon je…

L'interpellé accéléra ses mouvements en guise de réponse. Théodore se répandit alors dans sa bouche en penchant la tête vers l'arrière tandis que tout autour de lui était devenu bien loin de sa réalité. Quand il revient sur Terre, il sentit d'abord une langue taquinant son membre. Il croisa le regard lubrique du Survivant et l'envie de lui rendre la pareille le prit, mais il préféra d'abord l'attirer dans la douche.

-Lequel est ton shampoing? Demanda le serpentard d'une voix rauque.  
-Aucun.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille colorée et de l'ouvrir afin de la sentir. Il la redéposa avec dégoût. Il sortit le bras afin de prendre sa baguette magique.

-Accio sac de voyage!

Son sac apparut peu de temps après dans la salle de bain et il en prit une bouteille sans qu'Harry ne puisse remarquer les deux cadeaux.

-Tournes-toi, ordonna-t-il à Harry.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retourna pour lui faire dos. Il sentit alors deux mains habiles et savonneuses commencer à lui masser les épaules et le cou. Peu de temps après, ses dites mains se déplaça vers l'avant du corps tandis que le serpentard se colla au dos d'Harry.

Ce dernier sentit alors une érection se presser contre ses fesses tandis que les mains commençaient leur massage des pectoraux et savonnaient son ventre en de brûlantes caresses. Les mains se déplacèrent à nouveau et descendirent vers ses fesses qu'elles entreprirent également de masser. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper lorsque des lèvres voraces se mirent à lui embrasser le cou au même rythme des mains qui s'aventuraient à présent le long de son membre. Les mains disparurent un instant avant de revenir à l'assaut sur son membre avec davantage de savon. La main glissait alors parfaitement sans aucune résistance le long de son membre. Peu de temps après, il se sentit son esprit s'en allait alors qu'il perdait pied.

-Théo… gémit-il en guise d'avertissement.

Soudainement, un doigt taquin se mit à jouer auprès de son entrée. Il se surprit à se coller les fesses vers ce doigt. La cadence auprès de son membre avait ralenti, laissant uniquement une sensation exquise et régulière, assez vite pour l'amener vers le bord du précipice, mais trop lente pour l'y projeter. Son esprit était alors tourné complétement vers ce doigt curieux. Il se surprit à s'entendre demander à son amant d'y insérer son doigt. Un petit rire lui répondit alors que le doigt s'insérait doucement dans l'anneau de chair. L'eau avait fini par enlever tout savon de leur corps.

-Tiens… dit Harry en tendant à Théo une petite bouteille.  
-Du lubrifiant? Mais d'où est-ce que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, considérant Harry d'un air surpris. Il venait à nouveau de faire de la magie sans baguette. Il ne s'en plaignit pas et enduit deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de poursuivre sa douce torture. Un gémissement bruyant tandis qu'Harry penchait la tête vers l'arrière lui confirma qu'il venait de trouver son point sensible. Il s'appropria à nouveau le cou de son amant avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt enduit de lubrifiant dans Harry. Sa seconde main prit à nouveau le membre d'Harry avant de recommencer l'éternel mouvement de va et vient.

-Merde! Surtout arrête pas… Théo, plus. S'il te plait… Tu sais ce que je veux…

Théo retourna d'un coup son amant afin de lui faire face.

-Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.  
-Oui.

Théo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur de la douche tandis que le gryffondor prit la bouteille de lubrifiant afin d'en enduire le membre de Théo. Une fois prêt, le serpentard le souleva par la taille pour mieux le coincer contre la paroi de la douche et se positionna à l'entrée de son amant avant de sceller son regard dans celui d'Harry. Raffermissant sa prise sur ce dernier, il rentra lentement en lui, guettant le moindre signe de douleur dans le regard émeraude. Lorsqu'il en vit une trace, il s'arrêta.

-Non, continue. Ça va passer. Je t'en prie.

D'un geste fluide, il continua de s'enfoncer en Harry jusqu'à y être complètement. Il laissa un temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à la tentation de bouger. Le gryffondor hocha doucement la tête et Théo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entreprit un lent et profond va et vient en changeant l'angle de temps en temps. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon lorsqu'Harry poussa le même doux cri que précédemment.

Harry se sentait léger dans les bras du serpentard. Les sensations déjà exquises étaient amplifiées par l'alcool dans son système. Théo allait et venait en lui en un rythme soutenu, faisant voir des étoiles à Harry à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate. Il brisa leur regard afin de l'entraîner dans un baiser où leurs langues se mouvaient au même rythme que leurs hanches. Le rythme se fit de plus en plus vite jusqu'à devenir effréné et irrégulier. Harry se sentit de plus en plus sur le bord de venir et il pencha la tête vers l'arrière sous les sensations exquises. Juste avant de venir, il ancra une dernière fois son regard dans celui de son amant. Théo sentit alors les muscles d'Harry se resserrer autour de lui avant qu'il ne perde pied à son tour.

***HPTN***HPTN***HPTN***HPTN***HPTN***HPTN***

Des murs beiges. Des rideaux bruns ouverts de telle sorte qu'ils laissaient entrer tous les rayons du soleil. Ses doigts retraçaient des courbes imaginaires dans le dos de celui qui le collait. Des murs beiges? Privet Drive! Quelqu'un était allongé avec lui! Harry se releva en sursautant. Il regarda à ses côtés. Il fut surpris d'y trouver un Théodore toujours endormi, le bras en travers du ventre d'Harry. Un air innocent au visage que seul un sommeil confortable peut donner à quelqu'un.

-Tempus, murmura Harry en faisant un petit geste du poignet.

7h30. Encore tôt… Personne ne se levait le samedi avant 9h00, Hermione exceptée.

Les cours! Il n'était pas un samedi comme normalement. Il avait Sortilèges dans une demi-heure. Il se retourna pour réveiller Théo… et les souvenirs lui revinrent en même temps que le mal de tête du lendemain de veille. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne tandis qu'il se remémorait les évènements d'hier soir. Il chassa ses pensées et se força à secouer le serpentard à ses côtés.

-Théo… Théo réveille-toi.  
-De quoi? Hein?  
-On a cours dans une demi-heure.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les posa sur Harry. Ses peurs se concrétisèrent quand il remarqua le corps nu de ce dernier.

-Putain, dit-il en portant sa main à ses yeux pour tenter de se réveiller.

Harry resta silencieux et laissa le serpentard se relever également avant d'entreprendre le petit discours qu'il venait de se préparer.

-Je sais que tu aimes Draco… commença Théo.  
-Écoute, je sais que tu aimes encore Colin et je ne m'attends à rien. On en avait besoin tous les deux. On l'a fait. C'est tout. Pas besoin de regretter ni de se casser la tête. C'était… C'était un moment où on a pu oublier tous les deux pendant un moment les problèmes.  
-Parfait! C'était bien et aucun de nous attends plus de l'autre, conclut Théo avec un sourire incertain, content de ne pas avoir de complications. On n'en parle à personne.

Harry se leva en premier tout en hochant la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où leurs vêtements se trouvaient, suivi de près par Théo. Lorsque ce dernier eut récupéré son sac et mis ses vêtements de rechange qu'il avait apporté, il tendit son bras à Harry pour le transplanage. Il fut surpris de voir ce dernier changer ses vêtements en d'autres pour faire sembler qu'il s'était changé.

-Normalement, j'arrive suffisamment de bonne heure, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire de gêne.

Il prit le bras que Théo lui tendait avant de les faire transplaner dans Pré-au-lard. Empruntant l'un des passages secrets vers Poudlard, les deux jeunes étudiants coururent jusqu'à leur dortoir pour prendre leur livre, puis vers les cours où ils arrivent juste à temps.

***** Plus tard dans la journée*****

La grande salle était remplie de la joie quotidienne qui y régnait au souper. Le brouhaha ambiant était toujours envahissant au début. Pour une rare fois, leur petite tablée était complète, du moins si on considère que Colin n'en faisait plus réellement partie. La première fois que Théodore avait croisé le regard de son ex-petit ami, il avait senti un poignard lui lacéré le cœur et il avait baissé les yeux. Il avait également revu sa fin de soirée hier et la culpabilité l'avait saisi en force. Il avait couché avec un autre en moins d'une journée après sa rupture. En ce moment, il faisait tout pour ne pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu étais où hier Théo? Lui demanda Blaise.  
-Je… J'avais besoin d'être seul. J'ai soudoyé un elfe pour une bouteille d'alcool et je me suis enfermé dans une salle vide, comme toujours.  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il t'a laissé comme ça en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, commenta Draco.

Un silence mal aisé se répandit dans la table alors que la boule revenait dans la gorge de Théo en même temps que le poignard dans son cœur s'enfonçait davantage.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire quel manque de tact tu as, déclara d'une voix froide Harry.

Tout le monde regarda ce dernier comme si c'était la première fois qu'il ne le voyait. Le blond envoya un regard noir au gryffondor, qui de son côté le lui rendit parfaitement. Aucun d'eux ne baissa le regard jusqu'Hermione se rendit compte de la longue coupure qui striait la joue d'Harry.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça? S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Hier soir, je suis allée à la volière et une chouette m'a surprise.

Le monde autour de lui partit d'un petit rire.

-Pourtant, je ne t'y ai pas vu hier, intervient Draco.  
-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester une heure dans cette cabane, répondit-il d'un petit sourire moqueur.  
-C'est vrai Harry! On ne t'a pas vu hier. On t'a cherché ; j'ai même été voir au septième étage…

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, soit celle qui venait de parler. Ses yeux brillaient d'une connaissance et il se demanda si elle était aussi aveugle qu'il pensait.

-J'avais besoin de solitude. Disons que… parfois des souvenirs refont surface… et je n'avais pas envie d'embêter personne. J'étais dans une salle perdu du troisième étage où j'avais transformé un bureau en canapé et jeter un sort sur la porte. J'ai fini par m'y endormir.  
-À vous entendre, bientôt il ne restera plus aucune salle libre! Commenta Ron en riant. Je te l'avais bien dit Hermione de ne pas t'inquiéter pour Harry. C'est un grand garçon.

Harry choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux vers Théodore. Il revit pendant un moment ces yeux remplis de désir, se rappela la sensation de ce corps contre le sien, du souffle contre sa joue, de la tonalité exacte des soupirs alors qu'il… Il préféra se concentrer sur son assiette.

-Dis Harry, veux-tu travailler avec moi tantôt sur le devoir en équipe de potion d'hier, comme ça ce sera fait? Demanda Drago, désirant avoir sur lui l'attention du brun.  
-Pourquoi pas? Pour une fois, Hermione ne me chicanera pas d'être à la dernière minute…

Cette dernière se mit à dire comme quoi c'était vraiment impossible à quel point lui et Ron était toujours en retard et qu'elle en avait marre de toujours les surveiller, qu'il devrait être reconnaissant au lieu de se montrer ingrat. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire moqueur d'Harry, elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir et partit à rire et donnant au concerné un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule en le traitant d'imbécile.

*****Dernière journée d'école, en soirée (une semaine et demi plus tard) *****

-N'oublies pas ce soir, on quitte le party de la tour vers 22h pour aller à la salle sur demande! Lui cria Ron alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier… Il avait décidé que leur tablée, après un moment dans leur petite fête dans leur maison respective, se rejoindrait devant la salle va et vient afin de faire une partie de Drunken Truth (NdA : traduction : Vérité Saoule, mais je n'aime pas la traduction xD). Dire qu'Harry redoutait cette soirée était un euphémisme, mais en même temps il avait hâte car il savait qu'il passerait un bon moment entre amis.

Il se dirigea directement vers son dortoir ensuite. Il lui restait une heure pour se préparer pour ce soir. Il avait envie de faire un effort. Il avait envie de montrer à Draco ce qu'il manquait. Il commença par une douche et s'attarda ensuite devant le miroir.

Une heure précise plus tard, il descendit vers la salle commune où une fête commençait à battre son plein. Il trouva immédiatement Neville et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Ouvrant la caisse de bierreaubeurre qu'il trainait avec lui, il en tendit une au gryffondor et en prit une.

-Au temps des fêtes! Lui cria Neville à travers le bruit.  
-Au temps des fêtes! Lui répondit-il en entrechoquant sa bière avec celle de son compagnon.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ron et Hermione, le premier tenant fièrement dans sa main une bouteille de Whiskey pur feu. Décidemment, la soirée allait être arrosée.

*****Plus tard dans la soirée (22h00 vous l'aviez compris) *****

Harry gravissait les escaliers quelques mètres derrières Ron et Hermione, aidant Neville à marcher droit. Neville, n'ayant jamais pu boire de par les règlements de sa grand-mère, avait moins de résistance qu'eux, mais avait voulu suivre le mouvement. Les deux riaient tellement qu'ils finirent par prendre du retard sur les autres.

-Où sont Harry et Neville? Demanda Blaise lorsque Ron et Hermione apparurent.  
-Ils nous suivaient, mais ils étaient tellement saouls qu'ils nous ralentissaient trop. On s'est dit que nous allions vous rejoindre puis les attendre.

Parlant des deux loups, ou lionceaux plutôt, des rires se firent entendre au loin.

-'Ryyyy, mes jambes m'écoutent pluuus! Entendit-on Neville.  
-Viens, je vais te faire voler! Répondit le 'Ry.  
-De quoi? Euh… AHHHH! Putain Ryry, préviens la prochaine fois!

Un rire se fit entendre au loin suivit d'un «Je voooole!». C'est alors que tourna le coin nos deux imbéciles déjà bien trop avancés au niveau alcool. Neville se trouvait perché sur le dos d'Harry, les deux bras en l'air tandis que ce dernier lui tenait les jambes au niveau de sa taille. Le Sauveur courait en riant. Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'ils étaient observés par les autres et leurs joues se colorièrent d'un rouge écarlate. Harry déposa Neville sur le sol lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

-Vous avez bu quoi? Demanda Pansy.  
-Juste de la biereaubeurre! Répondit Harry.  
-Mais avec un jeu que m'a appris Harry! Chaque fois que quelqu'un disait Quidditch, il fallait boire!  
-Et hum… J'ai oublié que Neville n'avait pas beaucoup de résistance à l'alcool, dit le fauteur en guise d'excuse.

Tout le monde secoua la tête en signe de désespoir avant d'entrer la salle qu'Hermione venait de faire apparaître. Il s'agissait d'une large salle avec au centre de nombreux coussins et verres. C'est alors que Pansy surprit tout le monde en sortant de son sac un bol remplis de petits papiers ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de Whiskey pur feu.

-Donc je résume les règles du jeu, commença la serpentard alors que tout le monde prenait place sur les coussins en cercle autour du bocal. C'est très simple! Une personne pose une question à une autre. Les questions peuvent venir de votre imagination, mais sinon dans ce bol se trouve des questions écrites d'avance par nous tous. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous devez boire une bonne gorgée de whiskey pur feu. Si vous mentez, le bol va luire d'une lueur orangée alors n'essayez pas! Je commence!

Elle s'approcha du bol au centre afin d'y prendre un papier.

-Hermione! –Elle ouvra le petit papier afin de le lire- As-tu déjà fantasmé sur quelqu'un du personnel de l'école et qui?

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers l'interpellée. Celle-ci considéra un moment la bouteille d'alcool avant de se décider.

-Lockhart, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Les filles partirent à rire en approuvant tandis que les garçons soupirèrent d'exaspération. Le jeu débuta ainsi tranquillement. À un moment donné, quelqu'un partit de la musique d'on-ne-sait-où. On apprit ainsi que le premier béguin de Neville fut Ginny, que le premier amant de Pansy fut un serpentard plus âgé du nom de Rockwood et que Ron avait déjà surpris son frère Charlie en plein action. Les questions étaient telles qu'il arrivait fréquemment que le monde préfère boire. C'était le but d'ailleurs. Car plus tu bois, plus tu oses répondre ensuite.

-Allez Luna c'est à ton tour! Lui lança joyeusement Blaise, après que celle-ci lui ait avoué avoir déjà eu un ami imaginaire quand elle était jeune.  
-Harry! Lança la serdaigle avec un petit sourire. Tu as déjà pas mal bu, j'espère pour toi que tu pourras y répondre!

Elle s'avança vers le bol avant d'y saisir un petit papier. Elle le déplia en retournant à sa place.

-As-tu déjà couchée, pas dans le sens de dormir, avec quelqu'un qui se trouve dans cette pièce?

Le silence le plus parfait de la soirée s'installa alors que tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Ce dernier regardait le bol, puis Luna, puis le bol, et cela avec de grands yeux. Le souffle venait de lui manquer. S'il mentait, le bol le dirait. S'il buvait, cela répondrait à sa place. Il regarda directement dans les yeux de Luna, évitant ainsi de regarder quiconque d'autres avant de répondre.

-Oui.

Finalement, sa voix avait été neutre, à sa plus grande surprise.

-QUOI? Cria Ron. Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit! Qui?  
-Ça ne faisait pas partie de la question, répondit rapidement Harry.  
-Harry a raison, il n'a pas à dire avec qui… déclara Pansy alors que Ron continuait de lui demander tout de même.

Tout le monde fixait le Golden Boy, se fixait entre eux, cherchant qui. C'est à ce moment que Neville décida de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Cela eut pour résultat de déclencher un fou rire chez lui. Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir de Draco alors que ce dernier fixait les deux gryffondors bien trop proches à son goût d'un regard menaçant. Lorsqu'il finit par se reprendre, Harry s'avança vers le bol avant de saisir à son tour d'un papier et de questionner le petit ami de Draco. La soirée se continua dans la même atmosphère de joie, avec une teinte de malice en plus. Dorénavant, les gens tentaient encore plus de trouver les secrets cachés des gens.

-Neville! Décida Draco. Qu'as-tu dit à Harry tantôt qui l'a fait tant rire? Je veux dire, lors du murmure à l'oreille. Je suis bien trop curieux.

Sa question eut comme conséquence de repartir le fou rire des deux lionceaux.

-Je lui ai dit : Si t'étais une fille, je te baiserais putain!

Hermione se tapa bruyamment le front de la paume de sa main en se plaignant de la stupidité et de la vulgarité des garçons tandis que les autres se joignirent aux rires.

-On prend une pause? Proposa Pansy.

Tout le monde accepta sa proposition. Certains voulaient aller aux petits coins tandis que d'autres ressentaient tout simplement le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Ainsi, le petit groupe commença à s'éparpiller et c'est un Harry qui se dirigea en vacillant légèrement vers les toilettes. Il avait déjà bu plus qu'il ne buvait normalement. Et même s'il buvait fréquemment, il n'était pas à tout épreuve et le petit jeu l'avait forcé à boire rapidement.

Il rentra dans la cabine, prenant un moment pour reprendre son équilibre et respirer calmement. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu se faire rejoindre par un Draco plutôt éméché comme lui par l'alcool. Il sentit le corps du blond se coller au sien tandis qu'un souffle beaucoup trop chaud pour sa santé mentale lui caressa le cou.

-Dis… Avec qui dans la salle as-tu déjà couché? Lui demanda le serpentard d'une voix séductrice.  
-Je…. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Étrangement, sa voix lui apparut plus assurée qu'il ne se sentait. Le corps du blond se pressa davantage contre le sien tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, envoyant de doux frissons le long de sa nuque.

-Harry… J'ai envie de savoir…

L'interpellé crut pendant un instant perdre la tête. À sa plus grande surprise, il entoura la taille du blond d'un bras avant d'échanger leur position d'un geste brusque. Le blond ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Normalement c'était lui qui faisait tous les mouvements. Harry ne faisait jamais rien. Mais ledit Harry n'était pas toujours saoul… Et n'avait pas toujours cette étrange confiance en lui.

-Je peux dire que toi tu as couché avec ton petit ami… Ton petit ami… Tu sais le mec à qui tu dois fidélité.  
-Je ne le trompe pas; je ne t'ai jamais embrassé non? On ne sort pas ensemble. On ne fait rien réellement ensemble et tu le sais.

Une poussée de jalousie se créa en Harry et fit scintiller ses yeux. Parfait. C'est exactement ça que désirait voir Draco.

-Je le sais, commença Harry d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude en se collant à son tour contre le blond. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes rien. Tu me l'as bien fait signifier la dernière fois et toutes les autres fois d'avant. Alors je ne manquerais pas à ma promesse envers la personne avec qui j'ai couchée, de ne rien dire, pour un rien n'est-ce pas?

Il déverrouilla la porte de la toilette, retenant Drago de tomber sur le dos dans le mouvement et tourna les talons vers la sortie et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Il ne voulait pas être jaloux. Il voulait garder son assurance. Il avait passé une bonne soirée jusqu'ici et refusait que cela change. Blaise vient à s'en rencontre avec un verre d'eau.

-Ça va Harry? Demanda-t-il avec un air désolé.

Harry comprit que Blaise savait ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout, n'importe qui d'un peu trop observateur pouvait facilement comprendre.

-Ouais. J'en ai marre, répondit-il en acceptant le verre d'eau.

Il ne vit pas le regard d'un certain serpentard de l'autre côté de la salle. Un verre de whisky pur feu, Théodore regardait tranquillement Blaise tenter maigrement de réconforter Harry. Lui savait très bien que les choses qui réconfortait le plus Harry, c'était l'alcool et une compagnie qui lui ferait oublier, et non le faire parler. La musique aussi, quand il y repensait.

Le serpentard devait se l'avouer, le gryffondor était assez à son avantage ce soir. Il comprenait la crise de jalousie de Draco. Le gryffondor portant des jeans d'un noir profond, bas sur la taille et le serrant outrageusement au niveau des fesses. Il portait un chandail vert foncé légèrement moulant, accentuant la ligne de ses épaules formées par les heures de Quidditch. Le jeune homme était habillé simplement, mais proprement bien. Ses cheveux lui donnaient son habituel look saut-du-lit, look dont le serpentard pouvait d'ailleurs confirmer… Le regard émeraude rencontra alors le sien et des images de leur nuit s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Au même moment, il sut qu'Harry avait reconnu le regard.

-On recommence! Annonça joyeusement Pansy, brisant la connexion.

Tout le monde se dirigea à nouveau vers les coussins.

-Cette fois, on fait des cercles de vérité. Ça consiste à : chacun notre tour, on pose une question que tout le monde devra répondre ou boire!

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait déjà suffisamment bu et il avait peur de continuer d'avoir des questions où seul lui était concerné. Il remplit son verre de whisky pur feu afin de se préparer pour le second round en priant pour ne pas avoir besoin de trop boire. Finalement, la fin de la soirée se passa très bien. Il finit bel et bien saoul après avoir dû boire aux questions telles que «Qui a été votre premier?» «Qui a été votre meilleur coup?». Ce fut finalement Théodore qui aida Neville et Harry à rejoindre la tour des gryffondors. La salle commune étant maintenant vide, excepté pour deux 6e année qui s'étaient endormis sur le sofa devant le foyer. Le serpentard aida les deux rouges et or à se mettre au lit. Il entendit rapidement Neville commencer à ronfler et se demanda comment les autres faisaient pour l'endurer. Il brassa Harry afin que celui-ci ne s'endorme pas tout de suite.

-J'ai un cadeau de la part de Dan pour toi, chuchota-t-il. Tu veux que je te le mette où?  
-J'ai un sac de sport sous mon lit…

Tâtonnant rapidement, Théodore en ressortit un sac noir et bleu.

-Fais juste le mettre là-dedans. Je vais m'en occuper demain. Et Théo… Merci pour moi et Neville, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal pour rien.  
-Ça m'a fait plaisir. Te voir saoul est toujours aussi amusant pour moi… expliqua-t-il en riant. Allez, bonne nuit Harry et passe de joyeuses fêtes.

Le serpentard se surprit à caresser une dernière fois les cheveux du jeune homme étendu devant lui avant de quitter le dortoir.


End file.
